


One of Many

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: 1 Has it a body? 2 Ay, and wings,With thousand rare encolourings;And as it flies, it gently sings-- Robert Herrick





	One of Many

He and Diana stood there together, trapped in time or trapped in each other; there was no way of knowing anymore.  He felt his heart beating, the thudding reverberating in his ears.  He turned to look at her, she was looking at the stars. 

"Did you know that many of the stars we see in the night sky are burnt out by the time their light gets to the earth?" He asked her, she turned to meet him with a chuckle "You sure know how to keep the romance going" 

He looked away, embarrassed. "Romance" he repeated

"That's not what I meant" Diana started, but he stopped her by reaching for her hand, such a simple act, but it spoke volumes.

"47" She said, the ghost of a smile flickering across her face as their fingers intertwined

"Diana" He said, his voice almost a whisper, trembling and soft. He felt rather nervous right in this moment, though he had no reason to be.

The cool brush of air against his skin was giving him goosebumps, Diana was looking at him.

She squeezed his fingers "Even though they are burnt out, they are still quite beautiful" 

She looked up and then back at him "Though I do know something better" 

He couldn't meet her gaze, it was too overwhelming, like a field of blazing red flowers.  When she spoke again, her voice was lower and almost shy. "Can I kiss you?" 

Kiss, he had only been kissed a fair few times before in his life, it was an action that he understood in theory.

He was never interested in relationships, romantic or otherwise

The idea of sex never appealed to him, but passion did not only exist within the carnal act. It existed in the way Diana held his hand, and the way she whispered a request to kiss him.

"Why?" He asked, his hand still holding tight onto hers 

"I suppose that's a good question" She said as she leaned against the balcony, pulling away from 47. "A question I'm sure you already know the answer to"

He nodded "Some things are better left unsaid" 

"If it's a case of curiosity, may I remind you that you have kissed me before?" 

"That was not a kiss, it was me administrating the antidote to the poison" 

"I don't remember it clear enough, but I do remember the way it felt, it felt like a kiss."

"You never answered my question" She noted, not meeting his gaze as he leaned beside her.

"Ask me again" 

Diana looked at him, his eyes were almost inhuman in their beauty, she felt like she was choking.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked again, her voice a strained whisper.  He leaned into her, a gentle motion, a sharp intake of air. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer and she kissed him with the attentive carefulness of a bomb specialist. 

It was chaste, sweet, and left electricity shooting through the two of them.

He allowed himself a moment to breathe in, to remember the smell of the air in this moment as he and his handler watched the stars.


End file.
